loomingevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 15 Recap
Session 15: A wall of Thorns, Subtle Sting and The Remainders form 10xp =210xp total''' ''' *Everyone wakes after a very restful sleep in and around the magical grove. *The coins from the tunnel are investigated and discovered to be aprox 2000 years old. The king depicted is one of the first of Terrinoths Pentacore Kings (a much earlier royal dynasty). It is so old his name seems to be forgotten. *There was some more discussion about the 'unnamed Mercenary Group' who are fighting the Tortoise. *Goldie uses magical senses to look around the grove. She see’s huge magical life force flowing between every object in the grove- and also dark energy above the grove countering the nexus of life energy. Another spell reveals the dark energy comes from the South-East, about a half days travel away (it’s theorized this might be ‘The Fracture’) *The 10 villagers who followed the group start to split into two groups. Four (Lefty, Gumpit, Luke and Boris) decide to travel to the road that cuts through the Tanglewood (with Hippa as a guide) and then start the long walk home. The remaining six (Jimbo, Stubby, Bruno, Big Tina, Little Tina and Ampersand) stay to be a part of whatever comes. *Dandy hands out some weapons and armor and trains the Villagers that stay in basic combat. The training doesn’t particularly take but it does hlep them form as a group, find a leader (&) and keep them feeling positive and motivated. The ynow call themselves ‘The Remainders’. *After midday Hippa returns and Arik comes back from roaming the woods - with word that about a dozen Mercenaries are combing the woods nearby. *Hippa and Korama use magic to erect a wall of thorns around the grove and The Remainders stand by to defend. *The party ventures off into the words to strike the mercenaries first. Hippa helps by sending off her crow allies to scout. *Dandy and Goldie sneak to the nearest group of mercenaries, and while they are distracted shooting at (and injuring some of) the crows. The scare off and trick the group into retreating. *Dandy got 2 of the mercs to give chase, but lost them in a thicket of brambles. While making her way under the bushes she is spotted and has a spear thrown at her by an unseen force. *Coming out the ar side of the Brambles she sees a Dragon-Hybrid perched in a nearby tree. It threatens her with a spear and questions her. ‘Why do you smell of Dragons?’ Dandy doesn’t give a straight answer (as is her way) and get thwacked with the spears blunt shaft. *It does volunteer it’s name when Dandy asks - ‘Subtle Sting’. *The Dragonling calls out to the woods - seemingly knowing Goldie is nearby somewhere by her smell. “Come out or I kill the Gnome.” *Goldie comes out swinging, leaping across several trees and attempting to strike the Hybrids back - as Handy goes for its feet and tries to pull it down to the ground. It’s thick scales repel much of the cafolk’s claws, but it is pulled off the branch and does bleed from the claws. *It boasts that ‘The Tortoise can’t win’ and flies away. The Remainders Ampersand (&) - Leader. Former accountant. Very into knives. Armed with many knives Jimbo - In a band with Stubby and Bruno. Armed w sword Stubby - In a band with Jimbo and Bruno. Armed w ‘tarnished’ sword Bruno - In a band with Jimbo and Stubby. Armed w sword Big Tina - Is a very large woman. Armed with a Two-handed Hammer. Little Tina - Small and psycho. Armed with an exotic sword (Scimitar)